The present invention relates to a burst noise canceling apparatus, and more specifically to a burst noise canceling apparatus, which is able to remove any burst noise in one-time-only data, and does not require a large amount of memory.
Conventionally, there is known a waveform display apparatus, which stores in its memory many previous waveform data items for the number of triggers, to select the median data item from a plurality of waveform data items of the same time in order to display (c.f., Patent Reference 1).
[Patent Reference 1] JP-A-2003-98193
The waveform display apparatus as described above removes the burst noise by selecting the median data item from a plurality of waveform data items of the same time.
However, if the number of triggers is only one, the apparatus cannot remove the burst noise. Also it requires a large amount of memory.